Peoplenip
by DragonShadow
Summary: Growing Up Creepie - Carla and Melanie are feeling experimental over the summer months, but the stuff they decide to experiment with could turn their lives upside down, along with Creepie's when they drag her along for the ride.
1. Chapter 1

(Author's notes: The second episode of the "Growing Up Creepier" series, once again, updated daily until completion

Rated "T" for violence and drug use. Reader discretion is advised)

Growing Up Creepier: Episode 2

Peoplenip

"I don't know, Carla…" The high voice of her blonde friend was shaking slightly, partly in fear, partly in excitement that shined from deep within her bright blue eyes. Carla and Melanie were hiding in the thick bushes in the center of Middlington Park, peering down curiously at a small bag of powdery substance they had never seen before. Carla was rubbing her hands together, but Melanie looked concerned, which was strange for the normally thickheaded girl. "Are you sure we should be doing this? I've heard it can be kind of… dangerous."

"What isn't dangerous? We could die tomorrow swimming or choking on a pretzel, this doesn't seem that much worse." Carla smirked. "Still, you do have a point… I'd feel better if we had a guinea pig to test this stuff on." She sat up and poked her head out of the top of the bushes with a 'plop', and Melanie followed suit. The two of them scanned around the park until they noticed Creepie walking down the walkway nearby with one of her arms hooked around Skipper's. Carla and Melanie exchanged a devious glance, then vanished into the bush again.

Creepie laughed and leaned against Skipper's side, gripping his hand tightly with a broad grin on her face. "I can't believe that burglar actually tried to ride your mom to safety."

"I know, he got a pretty nasty surprise too when she bucked him off and broke his leg." Skipper laughed along with her. His typical sweater had given way to a sleeveless orange muscle shirt over the summer months, though he continued to wear his blue jeans. "Truth is, though, we got lots of people like that in the circus before I found my life here. Everyone thought they could come right in and take whatever they wanted because we didn't have 'homes' like everyone else does."

"My mom told me about a couple of criminals who tried to hide out in Dweezwold before I arrived. They thought they could hide there away from the law." Creepie smirked. "Aunt Rose nearly ate them, it took them hours to convince her not to. That's why she spends her time locked up in her special room now."

Skipper smirked. "She's like a giant, venomous guard dog, then?"

Creepie grinned. "Let's just say I sleep pretty well at night." They chuckled together as they passed by a conspicuously large bush right beside the beaten path. Right after they'd passed, Creepie glanced back in surprise to find that Melanie and Carla were now walking right behind them with strange smiles on their faces. "Aahhhh! Uh… hey, guys. What's up?" Creepie asked suspiciously.

"Oh Creepzilla…" Carla rested one of her arms around Creepie's shoulder and flashed her a kind, toothy smile. "Could we have a word with you in private?"

"Oh, uh, sure." Creepie looked over at Skipper. "I'll catch up with you at the ice-cream parlor."

"Sure, I'll have your cup waiting for you." Skipper smiled and waved before turning to continue down the path with a light step.

Once he was gone Carla and Melanie put their hands on each of Creepie's shoulders and turned to lead her away from the path. "Tell me Creepie, you like trying new things, right?" Carla asked.

"Well, sure. I'm always open for trying new things." Creepie smiled.

"Great, so are we, and we have something very interesting to experiment with." Carla smiled. "So, are you up for joining us?"

"Maybe." Creepie narrowed her eyes cautiously. "What exactly are we going to be doing?"

"We can't talk about it here." Carla grinned conspiratorially. "Just walk with us, and you'll see. It's something you've never done before, I can tell you that for sure." Melanie giggled, and Creepie put one hand to her chin. She wasn't sure about this at all, but though Carla and Melanie could be irresponsible they'd never tried to do anything outright dangerous before. Plus Creepie had to admit, her curiosity was piqued.

"Alright. Let's go." Creepie replied. The two cheerleaders grinned in victory and turned to lead her away from the park, leading her down the winding sidewalks toward the less populated part of town, where Creepie had once tracked Carla to an abandoned mall for a rather disturbing display. Creepie was surprised to see that it was this same mall they were heading toward. They went inside and shut the main entrance behind them, heading deeper into the dark building where the first rays of the golden sunset outside couldn't reach them.

They made their way into one of the many abandoned clothing stores. The clothes had all been taken when the mall shut down, leaving the store full of life-size, plastic people who stared perpetually at the dust-covered walls like the trapped souls of the dead stuck in purgatory awaiting a release that was never to come. Creepie smiled and muttered a soft 'wicked' to herself. She needed to explore this mall more thoroughly when she had time. She could undoubtedly get some nice photos here.

They made their way to the back of the clothing store, where Melanie took a small blanket out of her backpack and spread it out on the floor. The two cheerleaders sat down, then patted the spot on the blanket beside them, which Creepie quickly occupied, sitting with her legs folded in front of her.

"Now, ladies, let's see how this works out." Carla reached into her purse and pulled out a small plastic baggy which she dropped on the carpet between the three of them. Creepie peered down at it curiously, unsure what to make of the white powder within.

"What on Earth is that?" Creepie looked up at her friends curiously.

"It's-" Melanie began, but Carla slapped her hand over her mouth to silence her suddenly.

"You know how on the last sleepover we had, we gave Chris-Alice's cat that catnip?" Carla asked. Creepie nodded. "Well, you can think of this stuff as catnip for people."

"Peoplenip." Melanie grinned helpfully.

"Well, I guess if it's okay for cats…" Creepie looked down at the bag curiously again. "Maybe just for a few minutes we can try it. What do we do with it?" Carla and Melanie grinned and exchanged another glance.

* * *

A soft sigh accompanied the sight of the last of his ice-cream melting into the bottom of his cup. Skipper looked past the cup at the unoccupied seat on the other side of the table, where another cup sat virtually untouched. By now the deep crimson light of sunset was shining through the window beside his booth, shining onto the liquefied remains in the cup that had sat out for far too long. He tried to think of a reason for Creepie to stand him up like this, but he couldn't think of any. It had never happened before.

"Hey, Skips." Skipper blinked and looked up to see Budge standing beside the booth with a friendly smile on his face and a tall cone in his hand. "What are you doing sitting there all alone?"

"Waiting for Creepie… for the last three hours." Skipper sighed and rested his chin on his hands.

"Ooh, that's not good." Budge plopped himself down in the opposite side of the booth with a concerned look on his face. "Are you sure she's okay? That doesn't seem like something she would do."

"She was with Melanie and Carla, and it's not like she can't take care of herself." Skipper leaned back in his seat, swirling the liquid remains of his ice-cream around his cup. "Maybe she just forgot."

"That's really unlike her." Budge insisted. "I know her, and she's more into you than she's into her photography." It was an offhanded statement, but Skipper couldn't help a small blush. He liked being in a relationship with Creepie, but he wasn't sure about the idea of her spreading their relationship around. Then again, he knew Budge was her closest friend in Middlington. He had to fight back a pang of jealousy when he realized that. "She probably just got hung up on something important. I'm sure she'll find you tomorrow and explain everything."

"Maybe I should just wait a little more…" Skipper glanced out the window, surprised to see that the sun had vanished beyond the horizon, plunging the town into the darkness of night.

"Or maybe not." Budge flashed him a smile and scooted out of the booth to stand up. "Come on, let's get out of here. Creepie will probably find you in the morning." He moved around the booth to pull Skipper out of the booth. Skipper struggled for a moment, then finally sighed and let his big friend pull him from the booth. "Come on man, let's get you home." Budge's thick hand patted his back and guided him toward the exit, stopping momentarily to drop the finished and melted cups of ice-cream in the garbage.

Skipper glanced back at the empty booth one more time before they went out into the dark night under the full moon, sighing once more before turning to watch where he was going.

* * *

The thin blanket spread out on the floor of the clothing store did little to shield Creepie from the cold, hard tiles underneath. She stared at the ceiling blankly, her body lying sprawled out on the floor while Carla and Melanie laid on the floor beside her. She didn't move, she wasn't even sure she was thinking. It was like she was staring into a dream, watching the shadowed ceiling above her dance with shimmering, beautiful colors.

"So?" Carla asked from her position on the floor near Creepie. "How do you guys feel?"

"My head feels funny." Melanie giggled. "I feel so giddy."

"Yeah, it actually feels… nice." Creepie agreed softly. "Maybe we could do this again some time."

"No can do, Creepie. I only had enough money for the one bag." Carla sighed. "Too bad…"

"Well, what if I got us some money? Could you get us some more?" Creepie asked curiously.

"Sure, I could do that." Carla sat up, putting one hand to her head. Her eyes looked a little unfocused at the moment and she almost fell over again, but she managed to stay up. "Remember though, we can't tell anyone about this. Ever."

"Huh? Why not?" Creepie asked. "Did we do something wrong?"

"That's… subjective." Carla replied. "Some people would get us in trouble if they found out, so let's just keep it between us."

"Oh… alright." Creepie pushed herself up from the floor, finding it difficult to keep herself upright even at a sitting position. Carla looked like she was sitting in the middle of a beautiful fog, as the floors and walls around her shifted in Creepie's vision. "Whoa, that's weird…" Creepie giggled softly and managed to push herself to her feet. "I think I should get home before my mom and dad miss me… they don't like it when I break curfew."

"Alright. See ya Creepie." Melanie waved from the floor.

"Later, and thanks for trying this with us." Carla waved as well.

"Yeah, see you." Creepie waved and turned to make her way through the mall, pushing her way through her strangely shifting surroundings until she made it out to the sidewalk out front. She was surprised to find that it was already nighttime. It occurred to her that she had somewhere else she was supposed to be, but she couldn't remember where anymore, so she decided to just make her way home.

She began to beat her wings at the air and lift into the sky, but her body instantly leaned to the left and slammed into the wall of the building with a painful crack. She landed on her feet, leaning woozily against the wall. "Okay… walking." Creepie started down the sidewalk instead, her eyes flitting back and forth through the night, watching the strange mist coalesce and swirl inside her vision. She could see okay, she knew where she was going, but it was as if everything was changing in some strange way, she thought to herself as she passed a street lamp that seemed to be glowing with pale green light.

Eventually she found her way to the door of Dweezewold mansion and pushed her way inside, closing the door behind her and leaning against it for a few moments. She could see her nocturnal family members crawling across the walls, looking like the wall itself was seething back and forth. Creepie stared at the display curiously for a few moments, then blinked and looked down when she heard a familiar voice cough near her feet.

"Good evening Creepie. It's nice of you to come home." Caroleena Creecher folded her tiny insect arms across her chest, her bright yellow eyes seeming to shine through the midnight gloom, glaring up at her sternly.

"Hey, mom…" Creepie smiled innocently down at her. "I guess I'm a little late, huh?"

"Uh-huh." Caroleena nodded.

"Sorry, I was just hanging out with my friends and lost track of the time." Creepie insisted truthfully.

"Is that all you have to tell me?" Caroleena narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Of-of course." Creepie gulped slightly. Did her mother know something? But how would she?

"Alright, Creepie. You missed dinner, so you can go to bed without any. Just because it's summertime doesn't mean you can do whatever you want." Caroleena pointed toward the back of the house.

"Yeah, thanks, sorry…" Creepie hesitated a moment. "Goodnight." She turned to rush toward the back, eyeing the moving walls and floors until she disappeared into the slightly more stable hallway.

She was relieved when she finally reached the sanctuary of her bedroom, locking the door behind her and making her way to her bed. She peeled off her dress, not bothering to slip into her usual nightgown before falling to her back on top of her thick, comfortable bed. It was a long time before she was able to get to sleep, staring at the ceiling above her head with a blank stare. She felt so strange now… but she also felt strangely pleasant.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

Peoplenip Part 2

The next morning when Creepie awakened she felt even stranger than she had the night before. A glance at the clock on her nightstand told her it was almost one in the afternoon, and the powerful sun was already beaming in through her window. She sat up in her bed with a groan, barely able to move underneath the thin sheets of her bed. She shook her head, wondering what was wrong with her. She felt completely drained, like she'd been up all night running a marathon, and her head was throbbing.

Stumbling slightly, Creepie pulled on her dress again and turned to leave her room, making her slow way down the hallway toward the living room. The haze that had clouded her mind was gone, but it seemed to have left a strange emptiness in its wake. Then again, she realized she had missed dinner last night, so she was probably hungry. She headed into the kitchen in search of something to eat to find her parents standing at the edge of the table.

"Hey guys…" Creepie grumbled.

"Good morning Creepie, I hope you learned your lesson about staying out all night." Caroleena chided her daughter again.

"Yes, mother." Creepie grumbled again and made her way to the cupboards to reach into them and pull down a box of cereal. She began pouring herself breakfast, then stopped short and turned back to her parents. "Hey, guys, can I ask you a huge favor?"

"What do you need, Creepala?" Her father Vince asked with a kind smile.

"I'm kind of short on cash." Creepie finished fixing her cereal and walked over to sit on the chair in front of her parents, setting the bowl between them. "And I really, really need some."

"Whatever for?" Vince asked curiously.

"Oh, you know… new um… clothes." Creepie flashed her parents a smile. "I'm a growing girl you know."

"That is true…" Vince exchanged a glance with his praying mantis wife, then looked up at her again. "Alright Creepie, we're here for whatever you need, but this is all we're giving you this month. As a human living in human society, you have to learn ways to make money yourself if you need any more after this."

"Hey, don't worry about it. This is all I need, I promise." Creepie smiled.

Creepie got the money from her parents then, in higher spirits, headed into the back to get her bath and prepare for the day. She had the strange feeling she'd forgotten something important the night before, but her mind was on getting Carla this money so they could get more of that Peoplenip stuff. It had been quite the experience, she thought to herself, and she definitely remembered it making her feel better than this. Her body was still dragging for some reason… maybe she was coming down with something.

After she was freshened up for the day she left the house and took to the air, flying rapidly over the small town of Middlington on her way toward the public pool, where she knew Carla and Melanie had planned to spend the day. Unfortunately, ever since she'd grown fur she'd been banned from using the pool herself for fear she could clog the drains. It was annoying to be singled out like that, though she could see their point of view on the matter. Oh well, she didn't like her wings getting wet anyway.

She landed just inside the large wire fence that surrounded the pool and looked around until she spotted Carla and Melanie in their bathing suits, sunbathing on a couple of folding chairs by the side of the pool with two pairs of dark sunglasses on their faces. Carla turned to look up at her as she approached and Creepie held out the small bundle of bills. "Here we go." Creepie handed her the money. "Is that enough?"

"Yeah, this is plenty. I'll have it by tonight… meet us in the same place okay?" Carla stuffed the money into the purse beside her chair. She looked like she wasn't going to say anything else, but Melanie piped up in another moment.

"Creepie, do you feel funny at all?" Melanie asked. "Not like 'haha' funny but like 'oh that's weird funny?"

"Now that you mention it, yeah, I've been dragging all morning." Creepie nodded.

Melanie gasped and looked over at Carla. "She feels it too!"

"It's probably a seasonal bug, it's nothing to get worried about." Carla waved a dismissive hand. "You're not going to chicken out on me now, are you guys?"

"I'm not a chicken! I'm a person! A person!" Melanie insisted fervently.

Creepie thought about it for a few moments before she felt a light tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Skipper standing right behind her in a pair of dark red swimming trunks, giving her a peculiar look. "Hey Creepie, what's up?"

"Hey Skipper. Skipper? Skipper!" Creepie gasped, suddenly remembering what she'd forgotten the night before. "Oh my gosh, I forgot! I was supposed to meet you for ice-cream, wasn't I?"

"I waited for you. Where did you go?" Skipper asked.

"I'm so sorry, I got sidetracked and it slipped my mind." Creepie bit her lower lip, suddenly feeling even worse than she already was. She ignored the snickering from Carla and Melanie behind her. "What can I do to make up for it? Name anything, really."

"Well, I don't want much of anything." Skipper shrugged, then gave her a soft smile. "Let me take you out to dinner tonight and we'll call it even."

"Deal… and it'll be my treat." Creepie smiled back.

"Great, I'm looking forward to it." Skipper waved and turned to walk to the other side of the pool. "I'll see you tonight, then."

"Definitely!" Creepie waved back, then turned to watch Carla and Melanie snicker.

"Oooooo, Creepie's having trouble with her man." Carla cackled.

"Shut up." Creepie shook her head and turned to leave, shifting her wings into position and taking off from the pool, soaring into the air overhead.

Hours later, the golden sunset gave ample warning of nighttime's approach as Creepie got dressed in her room into one of her slightly fancier dresses, very similar to the one Budge had given her for her last birthday. Her hairbrush made quick work of the hair on her head, but the hairs that covered her body were more difficult and tedious to make lay down. She wondered sometimes if she should just get it over with and cut the hairs off. It would definitely make things simpler.

After she finished stroking her hairs down and slipped her dress carefully over her curves, she stopped to glance into the tall mirror near her bed. She could feel her hands trembling slightly against her stomach where they rested. It seemed a bit curious, but she was willing to ignore it for now. She was probably hungry, which was why she was eager for Skipper to show up so they could be on their way. She had picked out a nicely dark little place nearby.

The phone on her nightstand rang suddenly and she moved to pick it up, raising the receiver to her ear. "Hello?"

"Hey Creepie, I got the stuff." Carla told her. "You weren't planning on ditching out on us, were you? Because we're not waiting for you."

"What? But that's my money you used to get that!" Creepie pointed out.

"You said you'd be here, or did your boy toy make you forget?" Carla cackled. "Be there or miss out, Creepie. Toodles." She hung up the phone without warning. Creepie growled and glared at the receiver, then looked up toward her door with a thoughtful expression on her face.

* * *

Skipper rapped lightly on the door to Dweezwold manor, holding a bouquet of black roses in one hand while the other waited behind his back. He smiled when the door opened, but he blinked when he realized Creepie wasn't standing on the other side. Instead he looked down to see her mother, Caroleena Creecher, watching him with her shining yellow eyes.

"Oh, hello Mrs. Creecher." Skipper smiled again. "Is Creepie home?"

"I'm afraid not." Caroleena replied in a gentle voice. "She said one of her friends needed her urgently. Rushed out without so much as a 'goodbye'."

"Oh… I-I see." Skipper lowered the flowers to his side. "Well, if it's an emergency I guess it's okay."

"Why don't you come inside? You can leave your flowers for her." Caroleena suggested. Skipper nodded and walked into the old mansion before Creepie's mom closed the door behind him, then turned to lead the way into the kitchen. As usual, the place was crawling with bugs of every size and description moving across the floors, ceilings, and walls, laughing and playing with one another in every room of the building… except the kitchen, for some reason.

"Mrs. Creecher?" Skipper hesitated a moment. "Has Creepie been acting weird at all, lately? Or has she said anything? Maybe about me?"

"Not really. She came home unusually late last night, but besides that she's been the same old Creepie." Caroleena jumped up onto the counter to push a vase toward the sink. Skipper picked it up and set it under the faucet for her. "Ah, thanks, what a considerate young man." Caroleena turned the handle and stood back to watch the pitcher fill with water. "I wouldn't worry too much about her. She's always been a good girl, she has a good head on her shoulders."

"Yeah, you're right, she's really smart." Skipper leaned against the counter. "I'm just afraid maybe she's losing interest in me."

Caroleena chuckled softly and turned off the faucet. "Well, there's nothing so fickle as a young heart, I suppose… a little help?" Caroleena gestured to the water-filled vase. Skipper hefted it carefully out of the sink and carried it to the table, setting it in the center of the table while Caroleena hopped up beside it. "Still, I don't think you have anything to worry about. Whenever she talks about you it's with the same affection she's always shown towards you."

"Really?" Skipper smiled.

"Really." Caroleena took the flowers from him in both tiny arms and approached the vase. It took her some effort, but she managed to slip the stems into the vase and stood back to watch the bouquet settle into place. "I think Creepie's just still learning about human society and culture, I guess it's to be expected that she would want to experience some parts of it alone."

"Yeah, I guess. As long as she doesn't run into the bad parts of human culture…" Skipper leaned back against the table.

"Bad parts?" Caroleena looked up at him. "Like what?"

"Ah, I'm just talking to myself. I'm sure she's fine. Like you said, she has a good head on her shoulders." Skipper stood up straight. "Well, I guess I'll get back home if Creepie's not around."

"Alright, thanks for coming, I know Creepie would be thrilled if she was here." Caroleena said. "I'll let her know you stopped by."

"Thanks for listening. Goodnight." Skipper waved with a smile and turned to leave, stuffing his hands into his pockets again. It was really unlike Creepie to stand him up, let alone twice in a row, and even less like her to leave her mother in the dark about something. Still, he didn't want to seem nosy or overbearing. Whatever was wrong with her, he was sure she was able to handle it. She was a remarkable girl, after all.

The mall was dark and as dirty as ever, but Melanie stood swaying on her feet, staring at the dull gray wall as if transfixed by the greatest thing she'd ever seen. She swayed back and forth lightly on her feet, then glanced back at Creepie and Carla with an unfocused gaze. "Teehee, it's so shiny… ssshhhhh…" She shushed them with one finger before turning back to the wall again with another light giggle.

"I don't know about you, but this is the best I've felt all day…" Carla swaggered up behind Melanie with Creepie at her side, a blank smile on her lips.

"Yeah, me too." Creepie looked up at the wall, watching the colors dance across her vision, creeping from the wall into Melanie's long, blonde hair. "Where have you been getting this stuff, Carla? I really like it."

"Eheh… uh-uh, I don't think my source would like me telling." Carla chuckled. "Legal issues and all that… too bad we used it all up."

"That's okay. It was fun while it lasted. For now we should get back home before my mom busts me for breaking curfew again." Creepie turned slowly, giving the world time to spin back into place before she started to walk toward the exit.

"Good idea, Creepzilla. Come on Melanie." Carla grabbed her friend's wrist and turned to follow Creepie through the mall.

"Glittering shiny walls…" Melanie giggled, her eyes vacantly wandering across the ceiling as they made their way through the massive abandoned building toward the sidewalk outside. Creepie stopped, staring up at the sky in surprise to find the stars themselves dancing through the growing nighttime sky as if moving along to some imaginary music. She heard Melanie gasp as they exited the building, then giggle into one hand. "It's so pretty…"

"Yeah, I don't get what everyone's problem is with this stuff." Carla fixed Creepie with her blank, unfocused gaze. "Makes me feel pretty good."

"Hehe, yeah." Creepie let out an uncharacteristic giggle. "Come on, your house is… um… this way, I think." Creepie turned to walk down the sidewalk, watching the stars dance up above. She could hear Carla and Melanie walking behind her, their footsteps mingling as they leaned against one another for support. Creepie managed to stay on her feet, partly by buzzing her wings to keep herself upright while her feet carried her forward.

After walking for a while Carla hurried to move up beside her. "Are you sure we're going the right way? I think we should turn here." Carla pointed to a road.

"Why would we turn there? That way's brighter." Melanie giggled. "And shinier."

Creepie raised one finger. "She has a good point."

"No! This way!" Carla marched down her street, leaving Creepie and Melanie to exchange a glance and follow quickly after her. They walked and walked down the street, but they couldn't find Carla's house anywhere. Every once in a while Carla said, "I recognize this place", but it all looked like a strange unfamiliar haze to Creepie. Apparently Carla didn't know where they were going either, because they walked for what must have been hours.

Worse still, Creepie was starting to feel worse by the step. Her feet dragged across the sidewalk, and she could feel her eyelids beginning to droop. Glancing at the others, she could see Carla and Melanie dragging similarly. In fact Melanie looked like she was three seconds from collapsing onto the sidewalk, a theory proven correct when suddenly, she did collapse to the sidewalk in a heap with a grunt and a groan.

"Melanie?" Carla stumbled back to her and knelt down beside her heavily. "You look as bad as I feel right now, girl."

"Maybe we should try to find a place to rest for the night." Creepie approached the two girls. "Come on." She leaned down to lift Melanie's arm over her shoulder, helping Carla pull her off the street. The three of them swayed together, heading toward a nearby alleyway between two fast food places.

They reached the alley and Creepie let the three of them collapsed to the ground, where Creepie lay looking up at the sky. The stars were starting to look blurrier than before, and her head was starting to ache. What was wrong with her? She'd felt so good a little while ago. Oh well, they had plenty of time for a short rest before they went the rest of the way home. So she closed her eyes for a quick power nap, and promptly dozed off.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

Peoplenip Part 3

The sun broke through Creepie's eyelids early in the morning, drawing her eyes open, though otherwise she tried not to move. She felt drained and weak, as if all of the energy had been sucked out of her body. She lay on the ground, struggling to find the energy to sit up when she heard rustling on the ground beside her. She turned her head to the side to see Carla propped up against the wall, her eyes fluttering open as a groan escaped her lips.

"Oohhh… geeze…" Carla reached up to rub her head with one slightly shaking hand. "Suddenly I don't feel so hot…"

"Tell me about it…" Creepie grunted and sat up, feeling her arms shake just holding her up off the ground. "Do you think it has something to do with the Peoplenip?"

"That made us feel GOOD, this has to be something else…" Carla grumbled.

"Oohhhh…" Melanie sat up a moment later, swaying back and forth on her butt. "I'm not having fun anymore you guys…"

"It's okay… we just need to get more. That made us feel better, right? We felt great. Like medicine." Carla insisted.

"That makes sense, I guess… and I could definitely use more…" Creepie looked down at the ground, then up at Carla again. "Do we have enough money for more?"

"No… if you can get us some, I can have us more of it by tonight. We won't have to worry about feeling like crap."

Creepie responded instantly "I'll do it." She climbed to her feet, leaning one hand against the wall. "I bet I can convince mom to give me a little more, and then that'll be it, we won't have to worry about it anymore." Creepie smiled, glad to have figured out a working plan.

"No." Her mother's stern response destroyed her plan as she stared up at her daughter from the kitchen table. "No I will not give you more money, and you will explain to me where you were all night. You know I don't like it when you're out late, and I like it even less when you don't check in! What were you thinking!?"

"I was with Carla and Melanie all night, I'm fine." Creepie insisted irritably, still holding her head with one hand.

"And what is wrong with you? Do you have a headache?" Caroleena's voice softened slightly.

"A little bit…" Creepie grumbled. "Are you sure I can't have just a little bit?"

"No, Creepie, now sit down before you fall over." Caroleena gestured vigorously to the chair, which Creepie took with a sigh. "You look terrible, what were you girls doing all night?"

"Nothing in particular…" Creepie muttered. Seeing she wasn't getting a clearer answer out of her daughter, Caroleena threw up her hands and turned to rush toward the cupboards over the sink where they kept the headache medicine. Creepie looked around the kitchen slowly, pausing when she noticed, for the first time, a vase of black roses sitting in the middle of the table that hadn't been there yesterday.

Her mother jumped up on the table in front of her with a pair of pills wrapped in her arms, dropping them in front of Creepie and following her gaze to the flowers. "Your boyfriend Skipper dropped those off last night for you." She looked up at Creepie. "He came by to see you, while you weren't here."

"Oh…" Creepie plucked the pills off the table and swallowed them without really thinking about it, then her eyes went wide when something occurred to her. "Oh! Hey I… I think I should go see him, since I missed him last night."

"Yes, I think that's a very good idea." Caroleena nodded approvingly. "He's a nice boy who deserves your attention. He'll be a wonderful mate for you someday."

"Um, yeah, I'll get back to you on THAT." Creepie stood up from the table. "I'll see you later, mom!" Creepie turned to rush outside, taking to the sky on her wings the second she was out of the house. She found it easier to move now, but she still felt terrible, as if her body was just in chaos deep inside. It was a sensation she couldn't even begin to describe if someone asked her to, but there was one thing she was sure of… the peoplenip could make it better.

She landed in front of Skipper's house lightly and rapped on the door before stepping back to wait. It took a few minutes for the door to swing inward. The throng of dog-sized black spiders scurrying around inside would have been a vision of horror to anyone else, but Creepie knew they weren't so bad. They might see some others as food, but to them she was just Aunt Creepie. It was one of these spiders who had opened the door, and was now peering out at her from its position hanging upside down from the ceiling.

"Creepie!" The spider shrieked in a gleeful high voice. It dropped from the ceiling and was soon joined by dozens of its siblings, who all surged out to greet her, fighting to get in close to her legs. They all chattered wildly in excitement until Creepie laughed.

"Okay, okay, guys. It's good to see you too." Creepie pushed them back with some difficulty until she was able to move her legs again. "Do you know if Skipper's around, by any chance?"

"He's upstairs." One of the spiders giggled. "Are you gonna kiiissss him?" The spiders busted up into naughty cackles and giggles.

"Why don't you guys go play now?" Creepie smirked. Her wings twitched slightly before buzzing fiercely against the air, lifting her above the spiders and taking her up to the second story, outside of Skipper's bedroom. She could still hear the spiders below laughing and cackling among themselves gleefully, but she ignored them, reaching out to knock on the window.

Skipper glanced over from his desk against the wall, and smiled when he saw her hovering outside. He approached quickly to open the window and let her float inside. "Creepie, hey. What happened last night? Your mom said something about an emergency."

Creepie thought fast. "Oh, I just… had to comfort Carla. She had… nightmares." Not fast enough, Creepie mentally grumbled to herself.

"Oookay…" Skipper cocked his head to one side in a curious expression, but didn't push the issue. "Well, in any case, I'm glad everything worked out okay."

"Actually…" Creepie hesitated a moment. "There is one thing you can do for me."

"Sure thing, what is it?" Skipper smiled.

"You're kind of a local celebrity… so that means you should have money. Right?" Creepie asked.

"Money?" Skipper blinked in surprise. "Sure, I'm pretty comfortable… though I'm not THAT much of a celebrity." He blushed. "Why? Is something wrong?"

"Well, I'm kind of short on cash, and there's something I'd really love to get my hands on." Creepie spoke with an eager smile on her lips. "It would help Carla too."

"What is it?" Skipper looked at her suspiciously again.

"Something… personal." Creepie lied quickly. "Something you don't need to worry about, I promise. I just need a teeny tiny bit."

"Sure, I think I can do that… for one thing in return." Skipper grinned. "Just go out with me tonight, and I'll give you as much money as you need."

"Oh, actually… actually Carla wanted to see me again tonight. She's still shaken up and she said she really needs her friends right now."

"Oh…" Skipper sounded disappointed, but forced a smile onto his lips all the same. "Well, I'm sure it must be really important."

"Of course, I'll call you and let you know when I'm free." Creepie smiled reassuringly.

"Sure, that's fine. Tell Carla I hope she gets better." Skipper rubbed the back of his neck and turned to leave the room to fetch some of his money.

Creepie hated lying to him, he'd been nothing but good to her ever since they'd met, but Carla had said they could get in trouble for using the Peoplenip, and if he knew about it he might try to stop them too. She knew he had plenty of money anyway, so it wasn't like she was taking advantage of him like this… was she? She bit her lower lip thinking about it, but finally pushed it out of her mind and stood up straight when Skipper returned with a small wad of bills.

"I hope this'll be enough." Skipper held the money out to her.

"This is plenty." Creepie took the bills from him and quickly counted in her head. Geeze, she thought, there had to be several hundred dollars here. He really must be well off to just hand this over to her. "Thank you so much…" She kissed his cheek. "I promise we'll do something soon."

"I'll be looking forward to it." Skipper smiled.

When Creepie turned up that evening with the cash, Carla said that it was enough for three more nights worth… so that's what they did. For three nights they were huddled in the mall, with the stuff that could take away the almost constant pain that wracked their bodies when they went too long without it. By now Creepie wasn't even sure anymore why they were doing this. She was sure the peoplenip had something to do with the pain… but to stop seemed like too painful a proposition. Every night she went in thinking maybe this would be enough to end it permanently…

It wasn't, though, and soon their supply ran out once more. Carla and Melanie freaked out, but Creepie made her way back to Skipper's house in search of more. She knew he had the money, and he liked her enough to give it to her. It wasn't taking advantage of him if it was something she desperately needed. And she was aching so much…

However, when Skipper once again opened the door, he didn't flash her the jubilant smile she'd come to know since they'd gotten together. Instead he watched with a strangely blank expression, crossing his arms over his chest. "Creepie, hey."

"Hey Skipper… is something wrong?" Creepie asked.

"You tell me." Skipper replied without a trace of humor. "Three days and not a word from you. I went by your house the other night, no show… even tried Carla's house, you weren't there either." His expression turned from one of anger to one of concern, staring into her eyes. "Creepie, is there something you'd like to talk to me about?"

"I've been busy with stuff…" Creepie tried to think of a good excuse, but failed miserably, and instead decided to try a different tactic. "Look, Skipper, I'm sorry but I need more money."

"Do you?" Skipper raised one eyebrow.

"Yes, I know I said I wouldn't need anymore, and I know I said we'd do something and we will, but-" Creepie blinked when Skipper cut her off.

"Creepie, you're not acting like yourself. Something's wrong, I can tell. Now tell me what's going on."

"Nothing's wrong, I just need money. For Carla." Creepie insisted.

"Well I don't have any more for you, sorry." Skipper stood back and moved to shut the door, but Creepie gripped the doorframe and pushed her way in, grabbing his shirt in a tight grip. "Hey! Creepie!?"

"Skipper, come on, don't do this to me! You like me, don't you?"" Creepie stared up into his eyes, sitting on her knees on the floor. "I just need a little more, a little more and I won't ask for money ever again. I'll do anything you want! Just say the word!"

"Creepie, stop that!" Skipper pushed her away roughly, sending her falling to her butt against the door, which slammed shut behind her. "I'm not giving you any more money! You're acting weird and it's freaking me out!"

"Oh, I'm weird, am I!?" Crepeie's desperation suddenly turned to anger and she stood up from the floor, her arms shaking violently at her sides. "I thought you liked me, but you're just like everyone else! You think I'm a freak, don't you!?"

"Come on, Creepie. You know I didn't mean it like that." Skipper raised his hands, speaking in a soft consoling voice.

"Well screw you!" Creepie's hand lashed out, slapping Skipper across the cheek hard enough to make him stumble back into the wall. "If you don't like me enough to help me then I don't need you! I don't need you at all!" Creepie screamed in a rage and turned to leave, slamming his front door behind him. It was only once his door had closed that she thought about what just happened, what she'd just done. She regretted it for only an instant before she felt her arms shaking, no longer in anger, but in desire, in need. She clasped her hands together to try to steady them as she looked up. She needed money… it didn't matter how she got it.

* * *

The moon was high, nestled within the countless stars that lit up the midnight sky. Middlington was a pretty small town, its people slept safe and secure in their homes knowing that nobody else in the town would dare do anything untoward. Many didn't even bother to lock their doors at night… this allowed the silent figure to slip easily inside one of the larger buildings on the outskirts of town, her lithe body slipping through the dark kitchen, rummaging through everything she could see in search of any cash she could find.

She crept through the house, up the steps with a step so light that even the dog sleeping in the living room didn't twitch. She made her way to the bedrooms, slipping inside one door after another, finally beginning to find some of the money she was looking for nestled inside the dressers by their nightstands. She swiped some from the master bedroom, leaving some of the parents' belongings lying scattered on the floor around the bed.

She crept further down the hall into one of the smaller bedrooms, where Jasmine from the cheerleading team was sleeping softly, her round glasses sitting on the nightstand beside the bed. She crept up to the nightstand and pulled open the drawers, rummaging through the small stack of magazines and makeup until she found the small black purse she was looking for. Her hand slipped easily inside, drawing out every bill she found so that she could leave the purse lying on the floor.

She stood up straight, taking a moment to glance down at Jasmine lying innocently on the bed, her chocolate colored skin illuminated by the soft moonlight through the window. She didn't move, didn't stir at all. It was the perfect crime, she thought to herself. Nobody ever had to know… and her family had enough money that this wouldn't matter. It was just a little contribution for something that she desperately needed. She could feel her whole body aching…

So she turned and rushed back downstairs, rushing back to the front door and darting outside where Creepie Creecher fled into the dark night.

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

Peoplenip Part 4

The sudden crime rocked Middlington to its core. For someone to invade someone else's home, to enter the rooms of everyone in the house without anyone knowing spooked everyone in town. 'They could have wanted anything' they said. They could have wanted the teenage girl who was sleeping in her bed, and nothing would have stopped them. Fear swept rapidly through the town, even among Creepie's circle of companions.

"Soggy muffins!" Chris-Alice was shaking in surprise after Jasmine had told them what happened. "This is horrible! Nobody's ever committed a crime here, it… it just doesn't happen!"

While her friends worried and consoled one-another, Creepie just stood off to one side, watching from a distance. She didn't need to talk about it, she didn't need to assure them that nobody was going to get hurt. There was only one thing she needed, and that was what she would be sharing with Carla and Melanie that night.

_Take away the sensation inside.  
__Bittersweet migraine in my head.  
__It's like a throbbing toothache of the mind.  
__I can't take this feeling anymore._

Creepie Creecher spent most of her nights deep inside of the abandoned mall, sitting on a blanket on the floor with Carla and Melanie, taking away the pain that had been wracking their bodies lately. They felt good, better than they ever had in their whole lives when they used the peoplenip, but it never seemed to last long enough. One particular night, as they lay sprawled across the hallway near the exit doors, Carla shot Creepie a curious look.

"I think I figured out where you got our money, Creepie." Her eyes stared unfocused in Creepie's direction.

"Y-you did…?" Creepie sputtered in surprise.

"Hey, I'm not complaining… whatever works." Carla tapped her nose with a soft smile. "After all, we've used up what we had… just one wad of bills can't last forever…" Creepie stared at her for a moment, then nodded slowly, already feeling the pleasant numbness in her body giving way to that horrible ache that drove her crazy.

_Drain the pressure from the swelling  
__The sensation's overwhelming  
__Give me a kiss goodnight  
__And everything will be alright  
__Tell me that I won't feel a thing.  
__So give me Novocain_

Creepie swept through the night, foregoing locked doors for any unlocked windows she could find. Even the most paranoid people generally didn't bother locking the second story windows, where she made her entrances. She was careful not to do it too much, nor did she take anything more than paper bills. She swept through bedroom after bedroom, strangers and friends alike. Several nights she'd looked down at Mimi, Misery Whispers, Raven, even Chris-Alice on her way to rummaging whatever she could.

And after each night, she fled, leaving not a sound nor a trace of her presence behind.

_Out of body and out of mind  
__Kiss the demons out of my dreams  
__I get the funny feeling that's alright  
__Jimmy says it's better than air.  
__I'll tell you what._

Creepie sat in the mall watching the world twist and bend in her eyes, the pain blissfully taken from her body and mind by the substance that now flowed through her veins. Carla and Melanie stayed with her through the nights, though most of the time Creepie barely noticed them. She leaned against the wall, the blissful numbness overtaking her mind night after night, taking away everything that she didn't want to feel anymore.

_Drain the pressure from the swelling  
__The sensation's overwhelming  
__Give me a kiss goodnight  
__And everything will be alright  
__Tell me that I won't feel a thing.  
__So give me Novocain_

_I'll love again_

Creepie had almost forgotten about Skipper, who didn't emerge from his house very often since she had last seen him. One day however she was sitting on one of the swings in the park, idly kicking her legs back and forth and listening to some of the nearby Middlington citizens talking and theorizing about the Serial Burglar that was terrorizing the town. Still no evidence had been found leading to the culprit's identity, and Creepie figured it never would. She was very careful.

Then without warning Skipper sat down on the swing beside her. He seemed to come out of nowhere, or she was just zoning out, trying to drown out the ache in her body whenever she went too long without the peoplenip. For a long time he said nothing, kicking himself back and forth in the swing beside her, as if nothing had ever happened. They remained that way for thirty minutes before finally Skipper got up the courage to speak.

"What have you been doing, Creepie?" Skipper asked.

"Doing? Me?" Creepie gulped. "Nothing… just hanging."

"Chris-Alice said you don't do anything with her anymore." Skipper didn't look at her, staring down at the ground. "She's your best friend."

"Well, maybe I don't feel like being friendly. Why do you care anyway?" Creepie stood up suddenly from the swingset.

Skipper finally looked up at her, then stood in front of her and put his hands on her chest, shoving her roughly back against the pole that held up the swingset. Creepie's back slammed into it, though she stayed on her feet, staring at him with a stunned expression. "I don't care about you Creepie. I care about Chris-Alice." Skipper flashed her a smirk and turned to walk away, leaving to stare after him wide-eyed.

A few moments later, Creepie growled in hatred and her shaking fists clenched at her sides.

_Drain the pressure from the swelling  
__The sensation's overwhelming  
__Give me a kiss goodnight  
__And everything will be alright  
__Tell me that I won't feel a thing.  
__So give me Novocain_

"I can't believe he… RRRGH!" Creepie was still fuming late that night, her fists beating at the blanket on which she sat in a blind rage.

"Hey, chill out." Carla told her sternly from her position propped up against the wall. "Who needs that boy anyway? He's not even that cute."

"I know! It still… still… ticks me off!" Creepie stood up, stumbling slightly as the world around her shifted unsteadily, both in color and form. Her eyes could barely focus, but her anger kept her steady. "I'm gonna go give him a piece of my mind!"

"Oohh, that'll hurt." Melanie giggled from nearby.

"Well, we are out of cash." Carla raised one wavering hand. "Pick some up while you're out, will you?"

"Gladly." Creepie made her way outside, pumping her wings against the night air. She waved back and forth off-balance, but her fury carried her through the rainbow-colored sky, underneath the twinkling Christmas-lights far overhead. She flew like a bullet through the confused haze, narrowing her eyes to keep from getting distracted before Skipper's house hove into view. She zoomed straight toward the second story window, coming to a stop right before she would have collided with it.

Her hands gripped the window and slid it easily open, allowing her to swing her legs inside and land on her feet. She had to take a moment to gain her balance, but once she had done that she marched over to the bed and grabbed the sheets, yanking them down. "What…?" Creepie blinked, thinking for a moment that the strange haze was playing further tricks with her eyes, because the bed was empty.

"Let's talk." Creepie whirled when she heard Skipper behind her. He was standing near the window, which he gripped with one hand and slid closed, never taking his eyes off of her. "You're the serial burglar, aren't you Creepie?"

"So what if I am? You don't care!" Creepie growled and turned fully toward him, swaying slightly on her feet. "If you cared you'd help me! You'd give me money when I asked for it and you wouldn't ditch me for Chris-Alice!"

"Creepie, what are you on?" Skipper asked suddenly. Creepie fell suddenly silent, trying to figure out what he was talking about. She didn't have to wonder long, because he continued. "I can see the signs, Creepie. I've dealt with stuff like this before." He approached her slowly. "You see lots of things growing up in a carnival."

"Why don't you ask Chris-Alice!?" Creepie sneered.

"Creepie, Chris-Alice is a friend. I just told you that to get you here. I thought you'd come… I just wonder what you were planning to do when you got to me." Skipper stared at her seriously. "Were you going to yell at me? Were you gonna hurt me?"

Creepie thought about that for a moment, however difficult that was with her head feeling so hazy. "I… didn't think that far ahead." Creepie admitted.

Skipper walked right up in front of her, putting his gentle hands on her shoulders, staring into her eyes. "Look at you Creepie, what are you doing? You look terrible, and you're terrifying all of the people closest to you. Do you even care?"

"I'm not HURTING anyone…" Creepie argued.

"You're stealing from them, and you're hurting yourself." Skipper countered. Creepie opened her mouth for another response, but she stopped when she felt one of his hands press against her cheek. "Seeing you like this is hurting me, Creepie. This isn't the sharp-tongued, witty girl who came to see my show at the carnival."

Creepie growled and backed away from him again. "So what're you gonna do? Tell on me? Get us in trouble?"

"No, I'm not." Skipper told her solemnly. Creepie blinked in surprise. "I'm going to let you go… I just wanted to know the truth, but I won't tell anyone."

"Wh… why?" Creepie asked suspiciously.

"Because I love you, Creepie." Skipper told her. Creepie's eyes narrowed in surprise and confusion. In all the time they'd been going out, neither of them had used that word, she realized. She never thought about why before, and her mind was in no state to try to figure out the question now. So she just stared at him like he was speaking an alien language, her arms dangling limply at her sides. "I love you too much to tell on you… so go ahead, do whatever you want to do. Take my money if you want…" He turned away from her. "As long as I don't have to see you like this anymore."

"Skipper…" Creepie swayed back and forth in place. "Stop bein' so dramatic… it's weirding me out…"

Skipper waved his hands into the air silently and turned to walk toward his bedroom door, leaving without another word and closing the door behind him.

Creepie was left standing in the dark bedroom, staring at the door in surprise and confusion. For a moment she glanced at his nightstand, where she knew he kept some emergency cash… but she didn't move toward it. Instead she turned and walked slowly toward the window, stumbling through the colorful haze in her mind, while her feet hunted for purchase in the unstable floor. She reached the window, pulled it open, and managed to hover down to the ground, where she slipped on the grass and fell with a thump.

She lay on the grass for a while, not really wanting to move. She wasn't sure how she was feeling anymore. It was difficult to think, even to comprehend what had just happened. She thought about everything she'd done lately, but it was like trying to recall a dream. She couldn't focus on anything, she just knew she'd been taking money from her friends, and using it to pay for that stuff… the stuff that took her pain away.

Slowly Creepie pushed herself up from the ground, sitting on her knees and staring down at the grass. She could see many bugs crawling slowly through the individual blades, going on about whatever business they had to attend to. Creepie watched them for a while, then finally made her way to her feet, stumbling a bit before heading toward the sidewalk. What was she supposed to do? She wasn't even sure what was wrong with her. Why did she ache so much without this stuff? The idea of living without it seemed like torture…

Why? She thought about it for a long time as she wandered slowly down the sidewalk, moving from pale streetlight to pale streetlight. What made her hurt so much? It was still hard to think… but at last she was sure she came to a conclusion. She stopped in the middle of the street, staring blankly up at one of the streetlights, whose gentle light seemed to swirl strangely in her sight, bringing visions of herself lying against the wall looking numb and dead to the world with Carla and Melanie sitting beside her.

"That's it, isn't it?" Creepie asked herself softly. "I… we can't go on like this anymore." She gulped and shook her head as she turned to stumble through the night again. "We can't…"

TO BE CONTINUED (Song "Give me Novocain" by Green Day)


	5. Chapter 5

Peoplenip Part 5

"Hey… hey Mel…" Carla spoke from her position lying on the blanket in the middle of the dark, abandoned mall.

"Huh?" Melanie replied from nearby.

"There any left down there?" Carla asked.

There was a moment of silence before Melanie responded with a sigh. "No, it's all gone. So sad…"

"Well, Creepie should be getting us the money for more right now." Carla sighed and rolled onto her side, hugging herself against the slightly chill wind that blew through the abandoned mall. It was so weird, she thought. The first few times she'd felt pretty good, but now she was just feeling numb to the pain, which was a blessing in itself. Did she actually feel good anymore? She wasn't sure… but she was sure she didn't want to stop.

"Carla." Carla rolled over when she heard Creepie's voice approaching through the shadows.

She rose to her feet to greet their butterfly-esque friend, blinking when she saw that Creepie wasn't carrying the wad of cash she usually brought with her. "What's wrong? You couldn't get your hands on any cash?"

"I… I was just thinking." Creepie stopped in front of her in a square of pale moonlight that was shining through one of the many sunroofs high overhead. "Maybe we shouldn't do this anymore… I think it's messing with our heads."

Carla narrowed her eyes nastily. "What, just stop like that? I don't want to, it makes me feel better. Neither does Melanie, right Mel?"

"Huh?" Melanie looked up with an unfocused gaze. "Sorry, did you say something?"

"I know, but… maybe it would be better if we did stop. I mean… think about what we're doing here. We're hiding in some abandoned building like criminals doing absolutely nothing."

Carla stared at Creepie for a moment, then began to chuckle, which soon erupted into a full-force laugh that echoed through the massive, empty building. "Like criminals? There's no 'like' at this point Creepie, how can you be that naïve?" Carla shook her head. "We ARE criminals, especially YOU."

"Well that's why we should stop." Creepie insisted. "Maybe if we asked someone for help-"

"Absolutely NOT!" Carla shrieked instantly. "We can never tell anyone what we've been doing! Ever! We're fine, we can handle this, we can control this!"

"I don't think we're handling anything anymore! It's handling us!" Creepie began to shout back. "And it's not right! I'm sure if we went in and told them that we have a problem they would help us…"

"Again, so stupid and naïve." Carla growled. "There's no APOLOGIZING for this Creepie. We're criminals! You don't apologize for this, you pay for it, and I am not going to jail just because you have some second thoughts!" Her fists clenched in anger as she stared down her friend, her arms shaking in panic and fear. If Creepie told someone what had been going on, that would be it for her. They were all drug users, Creepie was a thief, and Carla and Melanie were her accomplices. They would all go down.

"How long can we go on like this, Carla?" Creepie asked softly.

"As long as we need to… and nobody is ever going to know! I won't let you tell!" Without warning Carla's arm lashed out, her fist slamming into Creepie's face and knocking her back into the shadows. She heard Creepie's back slam into the floor while Carla pursued her quickly, stumbling over her own feet for a moment before righting herself and moving into the shadows. "I'm not going down for this Creepie! I'm not!"

"Carla!" Melanie shouted in surprise from nearby, climbing to her feet. "I don't like the hitting! It's so uncool!"

"Zip it, Melanie! She's going to get us both locked up!" Carla glared her blonde friend into submission, then turned to look for Creepie again, only to find that she'd vanished from the shadows. She looked around quickly, unable to see her, but the soft sound of wings buzzing through the air echoed through the wide empty chamber. Carla couldn't tell where they were coming from, but it meant Creepie was still around. "Come on, Creepie! I know you don't wanna go to jail!"

"You hit me." Creepie sounded stunned as her voice echoed out of the shadows. "You actually hit me."

"Come on… I just got a little emotional…" Slowly Carla crept toward one of the stores nearby, reaching inside to grab one of the thick metal bars that had fallen off of the thick glass doors. Holding it in both hands she moved back out into the hallway, trying to peer into the shadows. "We're all fine, we've got it under control. Come down here and we'll talk about it." Carla moved through the shadows, holding the metal bar at her side like a baseball bat.

"You're not acting like yourself, Carla. Look at you… you're unsteady on your feet, you're raging and violent. You're a cheerleader for God's sakes, and you can barely walk." Creepie insisted. "I can't believe I didn't notice this before… was I my head that clouded?"

"Hey, don't make fun of me!" Carla shrieked, then forced a chuckle and shook her head. "You know, you're right… things have gone so far, we can't go on like this…" Carla stopped and looked around, clutching the metal bar tighter. "I never meant to hurt anyone Creepie, really… I'm so sorry." The mall was silent for a few moments before she spoke again. "Let's get out of here Creepie, and we can tell them everything."

"It's for the best, Carla." Creepie spoke from the shadows.

"I… I know." Carla spoke in a soft voice, waiting. In a moment the buzzing of Creepie's wings echoed once again through the mall, and Carla readied her grip on the bar. She listened until she heard Creepie's thick boots touch down on the ground nearby, and she looked over her shoulder to watch Creepie walk under one of the skylights far overhead. "I just… don't know what's going to happen now. I'm scared."

"Hey, me too…" She saw Creepie shiver. "But I don't want to steal anymore, and I'm tired of sneaking around and feeling like crap…"

"Creepie…" Carla gripped her bar tighter. She didn't say anything else before suddenly she whirled, swinging the bar with all of her strength. Creepie shrieked and tried to stumble back, but the bar slammed into her shoulder, knocking her to the floor nearby with a heavy thump.

"Carla! Stop!" Melanie shouted in horror from nearby. "Hitting isn't good! No good at all!"

"Shut up, Melanie!" Carla stumbled forward quickly and brought the bar around in a vertical arc, but Creepie managed to roll out of the way just in time, letting the bar slam heavily into the old tile with a deafening crack. Carla lashed out again, sweeping the bar across the floor with a grunt, but Creepie also rolled out of the way of this blow. Creepie was trying to get to her feet, but Carla made a massive underhand swing that slammed into her stomach with a sickening thump while she was on her hands and knees, sending her rolling to her side on the ground again with another shriek of pain.

"I am not going to prison!" Carla raised the bar again, bringing it down on Creepie's side with another crack, while Creepie twitched from the impact and tried to wriggle away. "I'm not getting a record! It'll ruin my school life! It'll ruin my WHOLE life!" Another heavy impact, another scream of pain from Creepie's lips. Melanie was shaking from watching the display, her blue eyes wide while her shaking hands covered her mouth.

"So… you're gonna… take mine…" Crepie grunted in pain, cradling one hand over her side. Carla stood with the bar lifted over her head, panting heavily with a look of confusion and fear in her eyes. Creepie stared up at her in terror, her eyes flicking back and forth between her eyes and the bar over her head. "Carla, please… we can't do this anymore. Look at you… I know we haven't always been the best of friends, but you've never been like this. You're not violent, hateful, and clumsy… you're confident, graceful, charismatic."

Creepie groaned in pain and slowly climbed to her feet, eyeing the bar still shaking over Carla's head, held by arms that seemed to quake with unsuppressed fear. "It's turning into a cycle, Carla. I think if we keep doing this… none of us will have a future."

"Sh-shut up! What do you know!? You don't know anything!" Carla brought the bar around in a heavy swing, but Creepie leapt into the air, her wings beating furiously at the air to take her over it. She managed to clear the bar, which continued around with such momentum that it flew from Carla's unstable fingers.

The pipe spun through the air away from them, skipping loudly across the ground through the patches of moonlight until it bounded into the light near the blankets spread out on the floor. There was the sound of a sickening crack, followed by a fierce shriek of pain and the thud of a light body hitting the ground. Carla's face turned slowly to see Melanie lying face down on the floor, her body shivering as the bar rolled to a slow stop nearby.

"Melanie…?" Carla's voice quaked before she erupted into a rapid sprint, soon sliding onto her knees near her best friend. Her hands shot to her mouth in horror when she realized that Melanie's left foot was dangling from her leg at a strange angle.

"I'm… s-still not… having fun…" Melanie sobbed through tears of pain, not even attempting to hide the agony on her face.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God…" Carla panted frantically, putting her hands on her face and shaking her head. "What do we do?"

"She needs a doctor." Creepie rushed up behind her.

"But they'll find out…" Carla trailed off, staring down at her best friend writhing on the floor in front of her. Ever since preschool Melanie had followed her around like a loyal puppy, doing everything she did without question. It never failed, but Carla had never seen Melanie take a fall like this. Melanie had never even wanted to be here in the first place, she'd known how dangerous this was, but was too loyal to say no. Now she was suffering…

Slowly Carla reached into her vest and withdrew her cell phone, holding it out to Creepie without looking at her. "Tell them everything…"

* * *

It seemed like a normal day, but the tension was thick in the air. The room was packed with people who had come to see what happened to the three girls who had caused more trouble in Middlington than any others. Creepie could barely stand having all of her closest friends and family staring at her from the seats behind the table she was sitting behind with Carla and Melanie at her side. She tried not to look, but occasionally she just had to. She always saw her mother Caroleena, or her birthmother Maria, staring at her with concerned expressions on their faces.

Creepie's gaze was drawn forward as the man in the voluminous black robes sat behind the bench with a gavel in one hand, looking down at the three girls. "All three of these girls have been charged with possession of illegal narcotics. How do they plead?" The judge asked gravely.

Their lawyer stood up briefly. "They have all pled guilty, your honor."

The judge nodded, his gaze fixed on the three girls. "I'm glad to hear that. The case file also says that you three turned yourselves in without warning." He nodded approvingly. "The court isn't blind to these things, and I think it's all a positive sign that you realize the gravity of what you were doing. So I'm going to be lenient. For the charge of possessing an illegal substance, each of you will spend one month in a minimum security juvenile detention center."

Carla and Melanie exchanged a subdued glance, both of them look wary and tired. They hadn't had any more peoplenip for the last two weeks, and the pain had been excruciating… for a while. Now, however, the pain was beginning to lessen. Creepie had been sure for a while she was going to die, but now she realized that she didn't need the stuff to live. In fact, she felt better now than she had any time she was using it.

"There's still one more matter to attend to… the multiple counts of burglary throughout Middlington." His eyes shifted to focus clearly on Creepie, who lowered her head, really not wanting to look back at the others now. What would they think of her now that they knew? She had stolen from them without even caring. The more she thought about it, the more she even hated herself for it. "Creepie Creecher, you have been accused of thirteen separate counts of breaking and entering, and burglary. How do you plead?"

Creepie remained silent for a moment, and when she did speak it was in a soft whisper. "Guilty." The crowd behind her remained stonily silent.

The judge gave her a solemn nod. "These crimes would earn you years of time in prison, Miss Creecher, I hope you realize that." Creepie nodded without looking up, then suddenly realized something. What did he mean 'would' earn her years? "However, not a single one of your victims has chosen to press charges against you."

Creepie looked up in shock, then looked behind her again. Her family and friends were all watching her with gentle smiles on their faces. Even Skipper had a soft expression on his face, despite everything she had said to him. She faced forward again, still in shock as the judge continued to speak.

"As such, all of those charges are dropped, leaving you with one month to serve in the juvenile detention center. I hope all three of you will take this time to think about your lives and everything you can do with them if you choose not to ruin them." The judge raised his gavel. "Court dismissed." He brought it down with a bang.

The room remained silent as Creepie and her two companions stood, Melanie grabbing the crutches she had waiting for her beside her chair. Creepie cast one more glance back at the crowd as they were led toward one of the side doors. She saw everyone watching her. Chris-Alice and Budge were waving, while Raven and the Plaid Vapors just watched with dull expressions on their faces, though they gave her a slight nod. Skipper, however, mouthed once again those new words that would stick in her mind as she was led through the police building to the cruiser that would take them to prison. Actually, no, she knew that wasn't true… they would stay in her mind for the next month, and beyond. "I love you."

SEE YOU NEXT TIME


End file.
